


Blue Neighbourhood

by Akaichi801



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on Wild bc why not, Childhood Friends, I literally woke up with this idea on my head, Idek if it was a dream lol, M/M, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaichi801/pseuds/Akaichi801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei tried hard not to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to WILD by Troye Sivan for three days straight now srsly it's on repeat on my music player it's even my alarm tone lol. Then I woke up this morning with ideas floating in my head like I'm dreaming or something and what do I do? Get my tab, open my app and write down everything of course.
> 
> Good job naughty plot bunnies /cuddles
> 
> PS: Listen to/watch Wild if you haven't yet. It's available on youtube. You'll love it x

**[ Trying hard not to fall. ]**

Tsukishima Kei did try not to. Really did.

Because falling for your best friend who happened to be another guy just like you isn't really the nicest thing to happen to anyone especially in a small town like theirs.

Especially to him.

Don't get him wrong. It feels amazing, exhilarating really, when he's with Yamaguchi - the adorable freckled boy living next door, his bestfriend. And the feelings he have for the guy isn't something he was sorry for. They're beautiful, a little twisted maybe but those feelings are what makes Tsukishima's dull world exciting and colorful.

It's just that being _gay_ in a small prefecture like theirs where most people know each other and gossips can easily spread like a wildfire isn't really the best choice - not that it was a choice.

**[ On the way home, you were trying to wear me down, down. Kissing up on fences and up on walls, on the way home. I guess it's all working out, now. ]**

Because no matter how he tried, he still found himself stumbling down straight to the ocean of emotions, the amount of feelings for his best friend almost drowned him whole. But he's already there, and it's a wonderful feeling so he let himself floating around and enjoy it.

**[ Cuz there's still too long to the weekend. Too long till I drown in your hands, too long since I've been a fool. ]**

He never mentioned anything to Yamaguchi though. It's better this way - Yamaguchi to remain innocent and naive because Tsukishima wanted to preserve Yamaguchi's purity. He doesn't want to taint him. At least not yet.

For now this is enough. For them to be best friends, him taking advantage of the title to secretly love Yamaguchi. He get to come and go to the other boy's house and vice versa, spending every weekends together on a sleep over and wrap his arms around the sleeping boy in the middle of the night.

As Yamaguchi's best friend, he have the privilege to be with him everyday. And Tsukishima's making the most out of it - making sure he's a constant presence to Yamaguchi's memories.

He needed the boy to need him

To want him.

**[ Leave this Blue Neighborhood. Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh. And it drives me wild. Cuz when you look like that I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh. It drives me wild. You're driving me wild. ]**

It was hard.

To let Yamaguchi walk around unmarked.

He was a single young man, free to date anyone he wanted. Just thinking about Yamaguchi paying attention to anyone else who wasn't Tsukishima with interest makes him go crazy.

Yamaguchi was his.

He so wanted to put a collar around Yamaguchi's delicate neck or bite and kiss his skin until it turn into a bruising red and let the whole world to see. To let them know that Yamaguchi was his.

But he can't do that obviously so he always sabotage every confession that was meant for Yamaguchi instead. Yamaguchi was cute and beautifully shy, it wasn't uncommon that there are few people pining for him. But this fact remained unknown to Yamaguchi himself because letters and gifts from admirers never reached his hands.

Tsukishima made sure he already threw it or burned it even before Yamaguchi had the chance to see them.

The only things that Yamaguchi receives was the stuff given by Tsukishima. He knew it was bad, doing those things to Yamaguchi. But he can't think wisely when it was about Yamaguchi. He wanted to be the only person he would think about every day.

Tsukishima is selfish. And possessive.

Time will come that Yamaguchi would be officially his. He just have to wait.

Just a couple of months before they graduate highschool.

Just a couple of months more and they'll be free.

**[ White noise in my mind won't calm down. You're all I think about. Running on the music and night highs. But when thelight's out it's me and you now, now. Cuz there's still too long till the weekend. Too long till I drown in your hands, too long since I've been a fool. ]**

Tsukishima can't sleep that night.

A lot of things are floating inside his head. Their teacher already asked them about their plans after highschool graduation. Of course Tsukishima already had a plan: both for him and Yamaguchi.

But what if Yamaguchi doesn't want to be with him anymore?

A big part of him was confident that that would be impossible. But still, there was an unignorable niggle inside him that makes him uneasy.

He looked at his side, and there was the root of all his headaches.

Yamaguchi Tadashi.

He lifted his right arm to gently hook it under Yamaguchi's neck and pulled the boy closer for a quiet hug. There, everything immediately turned right. Just the two of them, Yamaguchi safely tucked in his arms, the soft puffs and sighs of their breaths the only thing that rhymes with their heart beats.

Everything's going to be all right.

"Tsukki?"

He looked down at Yamaguchi's sleepy voice, half-lidded eyes looking up to him.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong? Why are you still awake?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

Yamaguchi moved and Tsukishima let him. The boy settled his head on top of Tsukishima's chest, his right arm hugging Tsukishima's belly.

"Hmm.."

The blond raised an amused eyebrow. "Are you cold?" He eyed the untouched blankets by the end of the bed.

Yamaguchi shook his head, still buried against Tsukishima's chest.

"I just like it this way. I can hear your heart singing to me. It's like a lullaby."

Tsukishima smiled even though Yamaguchi couldn't see him. He buried his fingers through soft greenish-black locks of hair, owning a blissful sigh from Yamaguchi. He kissed Yamaguchi's head.

"Sleep now, Tadashi."

**[ Leave this Blue Neighborhood. I never knew loving could hurt this good, oh. And it drives me wild. Cuz when you look like that I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh. And it drives me wild. You're driving me wild. ]**

"Why don't you just tell me which university you applied huh?"

"Don't wanna. It's a secret Tsukki! So please, stop asking."

Tsukishima gritted his teeth.

"Fine. If you don't want to go to the same university as mine, just say so. Don't give me this 'secret' bullshit. I ain't stupid" He grumbled and stomped away angrily, leaving Yamaguchi alone in his own room.

He winced. Damn. He made Tsukishima mad.

But he couldn't tell him.

Yamaguchi applied for the same university Tsukishima was aiming. But he couldn't tell him because he was insecure.

What if Tsukki doesn't want to be with him anymore?

They'd been friends since they were young, both of their families a new resident in this town. Having no other friends, they found themselves getting stuck with each other.

So what would he do if Tsukki wants to meet other friends in college?

It's not like Tsukishima was his only friend. Sure, they have other friends. There's the volleyball club, some of their schoolmates and classmates but being Tsukishima was different.

What he feels for Tsukishima was different from everyone else.

They never talked after that incident in Yamaguchi's room. He neither called nor messaged Tsukishima. Yamaguchi wanted to apologize and explain himself in person.

So Monday came and Tsukishima was ignoring him. He was hurt, but he knows that he can do something about it. So when the school ended, he pulled Tsukishima to the back gate of their school and told him everything.

Well, not really everything.

He can't tell _that_ to Tsukki yet. It was a secret with a different kind level.

He blinked his thoughts away when Tsukishima flicked his nose. He yelped and cupped his abused body part.

"That hurts Tsukki! Why'd you do that?!"

"You're such an idiot that's why. Who gave you the idea that I don't want to be with you forever?"

That stunned him.

Forever?

He felt his cheeks warming up, "Well.."

"You're stuck with me until we grow old. Whether you like it or not."

He looked up at Tsukishima who was grinning and grinned back.

The following days were blissfully spent together, reviewing and planning their future in college.

**[ You make my heart shake, bend and break but I can't turn away. It's driving me wild. You're driving me wild. ]**

At the end of the graduation ceremony, Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi out of the crowd. He ignored the calls of their friends. He can deal with them later.

He brought Yamaguchi to the old playground they first met. It was empty, no kids play here anymore being it old and well, most kids these days spend their days staring up at their computers.

"Tsukki?"

He looked down at Yamaguchi. It was kind of amazing and scary at the same time how a stranger could one day become a big part of your life.

"I need to tell you something." Tsukishima started, lifting Yamaguchi's hand which he was still holding straight to his chest where his heart was beating fast.

"You told me one night that you like hearing my heartbeat. Like it's singing to you."

Yamaguchi flushed. "Um, yeah."

Tsukishima reached out to hug Yamaguchi and lead Yamaguchi's head on his chest.

"Do you hear it singing to you now?"

Yamaguchi didn't answer immediately. They just stood there, in each other's arms, Yamaguchi listening to Tsukishima's heartbeat. And when Yamaguchi finally nodded, he cupped the boy's cheek and made him look up.

In his eyes were unshed tears and Tsukishima smiled down at him.

"It's singing my love for you."

E N D

**Author's Note:**

> lol. Idek XD
> 
> happy #OcTROYEber and HAIKYUU SEASON 2 OMG
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
